<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cryptid Collection by sugar_fairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674978">Cryptid Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_fairy/pseuds/sugar_fairy'>sugar_fairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exophilia, Other, Robot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, alien - Freeform, cryptid, mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_fairy/pseuds/sugar_fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots featuring cryptids and creatures doing the dirty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forest Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She first saw it as she parked her car in front of the old cottage. A tall monstrous figure made of vines-- at first she thought it was a tree-- looming in the shadows of the forest. She did a double take and it was gone. She shrugged it off as a trick of the light, and retrieved her suitcase from the trunk of the car. </p><p>The second time she saw it was through the kitchen window as she washed the dishes. This time, it didn’t disappear when she looked away, instead seeming to grow larger the more she stared at it. She shuddered and closed the blinds, deciding she was done doing the dishes.</p><p>The third time she saw it, it was through her bedroom window on the second floor of the cottage. The figure loomed by the treeline surrounding the cottage, seeming to flicker with the shadows cast by the trees in the dim moonlight. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw it look up at the bedroom window, straight at her. Her breath hitched and she drew down the curtains, turning off the light and huddling underneath her three blankets.</p><p>Anika liked to think she was a rational person. She didn’t believe in ghosts or monsters, or whatever the thing was that seemed to haunt the forest around the cottage. She wasn’t scared. </p><p>That was a lie. But she couldn’t let that stop her from fixing up the place. She’d inherited it from her grandmother, and she didn’t want to see it go to ruin. She also wasn’t sure that the figure meant her any harm. It could be a perfectly friendly, creepy, ominous figure that lurked in the woods. </p><p>The next time she saw it, it was right outside the low wooden fence that boxed in the backyard and vegetable garden. She’d been pulling up weeds that were threatening the vegetables when she felt a chill run down her spine. She turned to see she was mere feet away from it. She stared right into where its face should be, a spiral of vines that curled around the hole where an eye might be. The figure must have been eight feet tall, a huge mass of writhing vines and branches that seemed to grow out of the ground. Small pink and yellow flowers and green bulbs dotted the thing’s body. Though it filled her with a sense of foreboding, she found it oddly beautiful.</p><p>She stepped forward. “What do you want from me?” </p><p>The vines froze and Anika got the sense the figure was staring at her. She stood staring back at it for several minutes, her eyes drawn to the dizzying spiral of its face. Slowly, it receded back into the shadows, disappearing among the shrubs and foliage. She saw a ring of mushrooms where the figure had stood. She went back to her gardening, trying to rid herself of the chills that ran down her spine.</p><p>After that, the figure would visit her from time to time, never venturing closer than the perimeter of fences built around the cottage and yard. Anika gradually got used to its presence, though she still couldn’t shake the sense of foreboding that came with it.</p><p>One night, Anika lay in the reading nook on the second floor, hand shoved down her shorts. It was a tight space, but she was small enough that she was able to lean against the wall and stretch out her legs so that her feet touched the other side. Her t-shirt was on the floor next to her, her small breasts exposed. The last rays of light from the setting sun made her amber skin shine.</p><p>Her short dark hair stood up where she leaned her head against the window, her honey-brown eyes closed as she reached down a hand to play with her clit. She moved her fingers to the lips of her pussy, inserting two of them at once. Unbidden, images of the figure came to her mind. She pictured it binding her limbs with its tendrils so that she could only watch helplessly as it fucked her with its thick vines. Anika moaned and her hips bucked as she came. </p><p>Her hand dropped to her side and she lay sprawled in the nook, eyes wide. What was that? </p><p>She peeked out the window to see the empty yard. It looked like the figure wasn’t there. Something like disappointment welled up in her, but she was too exhausted to pursue that line of thought. </p><p>She sat in the reading nook once again the next day, cradling a book in her lap. The afternoon sun hung low in the sky, tinting the air outside with a golden light. Anika paused in her reading to look outside. It’d be too dark to read soon. Her eyes traveled down to the back gate, where the figure stood in the flickering shadows. </p><p>She stared down at it and put aside her book. As if possessed, she squirmed out of her shorts and reached down to rub the outside of her pussy. Her breath hitched as it raised its head as if looking up at her. She inserted two fingers into her pussy, caressing her clit with her thumb. She moaned, fixated on the figure’s face. Her fingers moved faster and she felt herself at the edge of orgasm as the figure’s vines appeared to writhe. She came, her hips lifting off the ledge of the reading nook. Sweat dripped down from her brow as she collapsed.</p><p>She awoke the next morning with an idea. She pulled on a crop top and a pair of jeans, her back aching from sleeping in the reading nook. Pulling on her sneakers, she went out to the back yard. She passed by the vegetable garden to the back gate. Taking a breath, she opened it and stepped out into the woods.</p><p>The woods, which looked so idyllic and peaceful from the outside, quickly became a dark tangle of trees and vines that was difficult to navigate. Luckily, there was a small footworn path that cut through the darkness. Anika followed it. </p><p>After maybe twenty minutes, she came upon a small clearing. In its center stood a huge oak tree rising majestically up to the sky. It was surrounded by rings of mushrooms and patches of clover. Anika walked up to it, reaching a hand out to touch it. As she did, she heard a rustling of leaves behind her. She turned.</p><p>It was the figure, its huge form towering over her. It had the basic humanoid features of two arms and two legs, but its proportions were monstrous, top heavy and dripping with animal grace. Its huge head dipped low to meet her gaze. </p><p>Anika reached out a hand to caress the side of its face. As she touched it, that sense of foreboding became something deeper like terror, but she couldn’t deny the wetness pooling between her legs. She could feel her pulse drumming inside her head as she went up onto her toes to kiss it. From this close, she could smell a sweet smell emanating from the figure. </p><p>It took a step forward, driving her back against the oak tree. She felt more than heard the low growl coming from it. One of its arms separated into vines, taking her hands and holding them up above her head, raising her until her toes barely brushed the ground. She wriggled, more to test the bindings than to get out of them. It raised its other arm, and with a clawed hand it ripped the front of her crop top, exposing her breasts. The hand, large enough to engulf her head, cupped one of them. Tendrils crept up around her, snaking up the legs of her jeans to pull them down with her panties.</p><p>The vines that made up the figure’s pelvis writhed. Two of them snaked up Anika’s bare legs to tease at her pussy and asshole. The vines, surprisingly soft and smooth, dripped with a clear, viscous liquid that sent shocks of pleasure through Anika’s skin where it touched her. She could feel her pulse quicken as they prodded at her holes. She gasped as the vines pushed their way into her ass and pussy, fucking her in a rapid rhythm. More tendrils, also covered in that clear goo, swarmed over her body, curling around her nipples. </p><p>The figure seemed to watch her intently, its face hovering inches from Anika’s. A vine crept up next to her, caressing her face. It pressed itself to her lips. She opened her mouth to let the vine in and found that the secretion tasted of floral honey. It pushed in further, stretching out her throat.</p><p>The vines holding her up shifted, and she was leaned back as more vines rose up to carry her weight. Another set of vines wrapped around her ankles and thighs, lifting her legs and spreading them out. Anika leaned her head back, her mind going blank with pleasure. Her toes curled and she bucked her hips as the figure fucked her in all of her holes. She moaned and gasped around the thick vine down her throat. </p><p>Just as she thought she couldn’t handle much more, the vines increased their pace, pumping in and out of her relentlessly. She could feel herself tensing up as her orgasm began to build. It hit her like a truck and she screamed, spraying fluids which soaked into the figure’s face and chest. The vines fucked her through her orgasm, prolonging it until she saw stars and thought she was about to pass out. As she went limp, the vines continued to fuck her, slowing to a gentle pace. </p><p>The vines slowly retreated from her, lowering her down to lean against the oak tree. Anika looked up at the monstrous figure looming over her. It knelt down next to her, running its hand over her naked body. It growled again, and lifted Anika up in its arms. It carried her back to the gate behind the cottage. She jumped lightly to her feet, rising onto her toes to give the figure a kiss on the cheek before going through the gate and into the cottage. She couldn’t wait till tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mermaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anika discovers a lake at the edge of her late grandmother’s property.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meant to publish this for Mermay and then... well, here it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The golden hour sun cast its orange light on the island. Anika set down the oars and hopped out of the rowboat. She pushed the boat onto the shore, grunting with exertion. Brushing the dirt from her hands, she stripped off her dress and walked along the pebbled beach in her bikini. The wind rustled through the trees, whipping up leaves and pine needles.</p><p>The island sat in the middle of a large lake that was at the edge of the property. Anika had discovered it when exploring, following a densely wooded path that had led to a gorgeous lake with a small lake house. </p><p>She noticed a rippling in the water, and the flash of green scales. She crept slowly along the shore, stretching her arms up. She turned her back to the water and bent down to touch her toes, showing off her ass to whatever was in the water. </p><p>She straightened up and undid the ties to her bikini top, lowering it down to expose her small breasts. She looked over her shoulder and saw the flash of scales again, closer this time. She dropped the bikini top to the ground. The waves crept up and tickled her feet, taking the bikini top and sweeping it out into the lake.</p><p>A hand peeked out of the water to grab the bikini top. The ripple in the water approached the shore, and Anika could make out a figure with seaweed green hair and copper skin. The mermaid splashed the water with her fins and swam up towards the shore. </p><p>“You dropped this?” The mermaid held up the bikini top by one of the strings. </p><p>Anika waded into the water until it reached her knees. She got onto her knees and took the mermaid by the arm, taking the bikini top and throwing it carelessly over her shoulder. She stared into the mermaid’s eyes, the color of the deepest ocean. The mermaid’s full lips were inches from her own. </p><p>She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the mermaid’s. The mermaid gasped as Anika kissed her down her neck. The mermaid groped at Anika’s breasts, bending down to suck at the nipples. She kissed Anika’s belly, moving slowly down to her pussy. The mermaid lay down on her back between Anika’s legs, pulling her down onto her face. </p><p>Anika moaned and rocked her hips. She leaned forward and groped at the mermaid’s breasts, fingering the dark, tight nipples. She could feel the mermaid’s own groan against her pussy and gasped. </p><p>They writhed together as the waves washed over them. Anika could feel her orgasm building with the mermaid’s expert tongue. The mermaid lifted a hand to fondle her clit as she licked into her pussy. Anika came with a jerk of her hips, slumping over onto the pebble beach. The mermaid hauled herself up to lie beside her. </p><p>They lay there for a moment, the waves rushing comfortably around them, with Anika’s head on the mermaid’s chest. They stayed like that until the sun dipped into the horizon, bathing the island in violet light. </p><p>“I should go,” Anika sat up.</p><p>“When you come back,” the mermaid said, “I’ll have a gift for you.” The mermaid kissed Anika’s jaw and slipped into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alien + Robot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leyla gets teased by her two roommates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little break from Anika’s adventures. Mermaid part 2 will be written one day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shower’s free.” </p><p>Leyla looked over her shoulder to see her roommate Jorix step out of the bathroom with a towel over his head, drying the mane of purple hair that grew around his face and down his back. Droplets of water hung from his violet nipples, sliding down his chiseled pecs. His blue skin was dotted with leopard spots that faded along his stomach and underarms. His yellow irises surrounded wide pupils that shrank to slits in the bright morning light. Behind him, his long leathery tail swung back and forth. Leyla watched him, her eyes traveling down his muscular torso, following the line of wiry hair below his belly button to his...</p><p>She licked her spoon slowly, quirking an eyebrow, before turning back to her cereal. Jorix just looked at her innocently. “Kay,” she said, shoveling the sugary ‘o’s into her mouth. She watched as he strode back into his room. Getting up quickly, she dumped the bowl in the sink and dipped into her room to grab a towel. </p><p>She hopped into the shower, thankful for the immediate warmth. Soapy water ran down over her, droplets of water streaking down her dark skin. She scrubbed shampoo into her scalp around her waist-length braids. Rubbing her plush breasts with a soapy washcloth, she raised her chin to let the warm water wash over her face.<br/>Coming out of the shower, she looked up as the door to the bathroom squeaked open. </p><p>“Oi!” she said. </p><p>Billy the robot stood in the doorway. He was a lanky figure, six feet tall and covered in plates of metal and silicone. His sculpted face was unnervingly symmetrical, with  seams running down his cheeks. His broad chest was covered in a plate that had been sculpted to look like pecs. His stomach plates were smaller, in two columns of segments that slotted together to create the look of abdominal muscles. Exposed metal and wires peeked out of his joints.</p><p>The plate on his crotch had slid out of the way to reveal an impressive erection standing up from between his legs. </p><p>“Oh, shit, sorry. I didn’t realize you were still—” </p><p>“Shoo!” Leyla waved a hand at him.</p><p>“Yep, sorry, sorry.” Billy held up a hand in apology and stepped quickly out of the bathroom.  </p><p>* * *</p><p>Leyla sat in the breakroom during her lunch break, scrolling through her phone as she munched her sandwich. She thought about the encounters with her roommates that morning. It wasn’t as if she’d never seen her roommates’ dicks. With three people in a small house, they’d had their fair share of drunken (and not so drunken) experimentation. <br/>Her phone dinged as she saw a message from Jorix. This better not be about the dishes again, she thought. She tapped the notification to open it—</p><p>And saw his humongous blue penis, thick and ridged with a flared head.</p><p>She almost dropped her phone, choking on the bite of her sandwich. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had seen.</p><p>        LEYLA<br/>    Nice. <br/>        JORIX<br/>   Sorry wrong number</p><p>Leyla tossed her phone onto the table, shoving the last few bites of sandwich into her mouth. She wiped a speck of mustard from the corner of her lip. </p><p>* * *</p><p>Leyla massaged a knot in her neck as she opened the apartment door. She kicked off her shoes and looked up to see Billy on the couch.</p><p>He was masturbating, leisurely stroking his long cock. His other arm lay over the back of the couch. Leyla stared at him, eyes fixed on the hand pumping up and down. He didn’t seem to notice her. She shook her head and strode to the kitchen for a glass of water.</p><p>Jorix shuffled out of his room, wearing a gray hoodie and sweatpants. He went to the kitchen and started up the coffee machine, standing next to Leyla, who leaned against the counter. She shifted her gaze to him, but he didn’t look at her. </p><p>He poured a cup of coffee and brought it to his lips. He fumbled it and coffee poured down his chest and legs, splattering onto the floor. </p><p>“Fuck!” He shucked off his sweatpants. He wasn’t wearing underwear. </p><p>“You okay?” Leyla eyed his dick. Had it grown since earlier? </p><p>“Yeah, just got coffee everywhere.” He shrugged out of his hoodie and grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the mess. </p><p>Leyla watched as he bent down, eyes on the round curve of his ass. His tail twitched as if it felt her stare. </p><p>* * *</p><p>Leyla sat in her bedroom, pondering the day’s events. There had been entirely too many dick sightings today. Were they trying to get her worked up? If so, it was working. She was dripping wet.</p><p>She turned when she heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You got a second?” It was Billy.</p><p>She went to open her bedroom door. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I just joined a hookup app and I need a good photo. Think you can help?” </p><p>“Bathroom selfie not good enough?” Leyla smiled. “Sure, I’ll help.” </p><p>Billy led Leyla to the kitchen, where Jorix was reading something at the table. Billy opened the camera app on his phone and passed it to Leyla. </p><p>“What kind of pose do you want?” Leyla asked.</p><p>“How’s this?” Billy’s crotch plate slid up to reveal his dick, wrapped his hand around it and struck a pose.</p><p>“Okay this is ridiculous. Y’all are doing this on purpose.” </p><p>Jorix looked up innocently from his book and stood up. “Doing what?” </p><p>“Showing me your dicks! All day! It’s been driving me nuts!” </p><p>“Good,” Jorix said.</p><p>“If you’re not gonna fuck me with that dick, you better put it away.” </p><p>“Is that an invitation?” Billy’s dick twitched. “Because if so, I accept.” </p><p>Leyla got down to her knees and pulled down Jorix’s pants, freeing his erection. It was a foot long and easily four inches thick. She pumped a hand along its length, watching how the blue faded to a light purple at the tip. She licked the flared head and ran her tongue down the length of it, feeling each ridge against her tongue.<br/>Her other hand stroked Billy’s dick, still an impressive eight inches long and girthy. It was black and gray, made up of several two inch-long segments, and curved slightly. Its bulbous head was made of silicone and she squished it with her fingers. </p><p>She sucked Jorix’s cock into her mouth, using her hand to rub the length that didn’t fit. He jerked his hips slightly so that the head of his cock hit the back of Leyla’s throat. She choked down a gag and sucked hard. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s good,” Jorix groaned. </p><p>Leyla bobbed her head up and down as rapidly as she could. She could taste the precum that leaked from his dick, bitter but earthy, like truffles. </p><p>Billy’s dick twitched in her hand and she picked up the pace of her strokes. She let go of Jorix’s dick and turned to take Billy into her mouth. She ran her tongue around the smooth head of his cock, relishing his metallic taste. She hummed in surprise at the taste of his precum. It was strawberry. She took him deeper into her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck!” Billy grasped at her hair. “That feels so good!” </p><p>She sucked him in until he hit the back of her throat and shook her head to rub the head of his cock with the folds of her throat. </p><p>“Wait, wait! I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.” </p><p>Billy pulled his cock out of her mouth and bent down to take Leyla by the waist. He lifted her up and placed her onto the kitchen table, pressing his mouth to hers. He lifted up the hem of her shirt to fondle her breasts. She broke off the kiss to shrug out of her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Then she melted into him, licking at his oddly smooth lips. <br/>Jorix leaned over and ran his hands over her chest, massaging her breasts with his huge hands. She arched her back into the touch. He knelt and pressed his face into her pussy, flicking out his tongue to lick her clit. He pressed a thick finger to her entrance and pushed in slowly. He fucked her with his finger, licking her clit with broad strokes of his tongue.</p><p>“Ah, I’m cumming!” She jerked her hips against Jorix’s mouth and saw stars.</p><p>Jorix pulled out his finger and put it in his mouth to taste her. He sucked on it for a moment before sticking it in her ass. He continued to lick her clit as he fucked her asshole languidly with his finger. </p><p>“Are you nice and wet for us, Leyla?” Jorix kissed the inside of her thigh. </p><p>“Yes!” she gasped. “God, yes, fuck me with your huge cocks!”</p><p>Billy lifted her from the table, arms under her legs, lowering her onto his dick. She moaned as he filled her up. The segmentation of his dick created a delightful sensation as it rubbed against her. Jorix came up from behind, lining up her asshole with his cock. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch. She could feel her asshole being stretched wide by his massive member. Every few seconds, he paused, giving her a chance to adjust before continuing his inexorable advance. Finally, he bottomed out. She had never imagined she could be this full. </p><p>Billy and Jorix stilled, letting her get used to their cocks stretching her out. She let out a whimper as she felt them twitch inside of her. She looked down. Incredulously, she put a hand on her stomach, feeling the bulge formed by the head of Jorix’s cock. Jorix pressed a thick finger to her lips and she opened her mouth to suck on it. He kneaded her breasts with his other hand. </p><p>They started to fuck into her, slowly, Billy moving her up and down along their shafts. She groaned as they picked up the pace, filling her up to bursting. She could tell Billy was leaking copious amounts of precum because as it hit her walls she felt strange, intense bursts of pleasure.</p><p>“Holy shit, Billy, what-- what’s happening down there?” </p><p>“My cum’s... an aphrodesiac,” he grunted into her shoulder between thrusts. “It’s, ah, like a stimulant.”</p><p>Leyla felt the heat rising inside of her as another orgasm began to build, her holes stretched by Billy’s and Jorix’s cocks. She could feel their thick cocks throbbing inside her ass and pussy as they fucked her at a relentless pace. She came harder than she ever had before, Billy’s aphrodisiac precum heightening all her senses. </p><p>Every time Jorix bottomed out, she was overwhelmed with the sensation of being filled. She cried out, gripping on to both of them with a hand as they bounced her up and down. Jorix roared out an orgasm, and Billy came soon after. Their cum spurted into her, exploding out of her holes and dripping to the floor. They stood like that for a full minute, pumping burst after burst of cum into her. </p><p>Finally, Billy pulled out and Jorix slowly removed himself from her asshole. Billy laid her onto the floor and she sprawled there, chest heaving. Billy and Jorix sat down next to her, eyeing how the cum poured from her stretched holes and onto the floor. </p><p>“So, anyone up for a movie?” Jorix asked. </p><p>“I’m down,” Leyla said. “But stay naked. I’m not done with you boys yet.” </p><p>They settled on the couch, Leyla in the middle with Billy and Jorix on either side. They nestled into each other, and Leyla reached out her hands to grab their once again hardening cocks. She stroked them lazily as the opening credits started, content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mermaid Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anika goes back to meet the mermaid</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anika hopped out of the rowboat and onto the shore, water splashing around her feet. The sun was high in the sky, which was clear and achingly blue. She looked around at the water as she pushed the boat farther up the beach to keep it from floating away. A glimmer of green in the water caught her eye and she smiled, stripping off her swimsuit. She lay back on the warm pebbled beach, water lapping up against her bare skin as the waves came in. </p><p>“Hello!” She called. </p><p>A face popped out of the water surrounded by a halo of seaweed green hair. The mermaid swam to shore and lay next to Anika. She snuggled up next to her, tail splashing in the shallow water. </p><p>“Hello again,” the mermaid said. She leaned over, her voluptuous chest pressed against Anika’s arms. Soft, wet lips kissed Anika’s cheek. “I brought you this.” She held out a bracelet.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Anika took it and held it up.  Tiny seashells and blue-green gems glinted in the light, held together by delicate chains.</p><p>“It can give you a mermaid tail, for a short duration,” said the mermaid. “Then it needs a few days to recharge. Would you like to take it for a spin?”</p><p>“Not just yet.” Anika kissed the mermaid deeply, snaking her tongue into her mouth, tasting a hint of saltwater. “Since you said you’d be bringing a gift, I brought something, too.” She went to the boat and pulled out a thick pink dildo on a long strap. She held it out to the mermaid. </p><p>“Oh?” The mermaid took the strap-on and inspected it, running a finger along the straps. “How does this work?” </p><p>“Let me show you.” Anika wrapped the strap around the mermaid’s hips and tightened it so the dildo would stay at her pelvis. She pushed the mermaid down and straddled her hips. She’d spent the past couple of days in anticipation of this moment and couldn’t wait to get the dildo inside of her. </p><p>“I see. Quite useful. Although... let me warm you up. This seems a little large to put in right away.” The mermaid pressed two webbed fingers into Anika’s folds. Anika moaned and gyrated her hips as the mermaid fucked her with her fingers. </p><p>As the mermaid gently pulled her hand away from her pussy, Anika lifted herself over the strap-on. She bucked her hips against it a couple times, just to give the mermaid a show, feeling the soft pink tip brushing against her labia. Then she lowered herself onto it, gasping as it filled her. She could feel its ribbed length massaging her insides and she bounced a couple of times.</p><p>The mermaid grabbed a handful of ass in each hand, rocking Anika back and forth. Anika groaned in pleasure, letting the mermaid lift and lower her by her hips. Through half-closed eyes, she could see the mermaid watching her, green eyes wide with interest. </p><p>The mermaid took a hand from Anika’s ass to gently brush her thumb against her clit. Anika threw her head back and keened at the touch. She was getting close, but she wanted to ride the high forever.</p><p>The mermaid quickened the pace of her fingers on Anika’s clit. Anika couldn’t hold on anymore. She came screaming, spraying fluid all over the mermaid’s stomach. She panted and slumped over onto her, pressing kisses to the mermaid’s cheek and neck. The mermaid giggled and kissed Anika on the mouth. </p><p>“I want to try,” Anika said. </p><p>“Okay! But how? I’m not built the same way you are.”</p><p>Anika undid the strap and sat up to wrap it around herself. “Have you sucked a dick before?” </p><p>The mermaid nodded. “Of course.” </p><p>“I have a tendency to be a rough lover. Can you handle that?” </p><p>The mermaid blushed. “That sounds like fun.”</p><p>Anika stood up on her knees and took the mermaid by the hair. She lifted her and pressed her cheek to the dildo’s tip. Anika’s juices smeared across the mermaid’s face. The mermaid obediently opened her mouth and took it in. Anika bucked her hips and fucked the mermaid’s mouth, feeling her cheeks rub against her thighs as she thrusted. </p><p>She’d always loved the feeling of having someone’s head in her hands and controlling their movements like this. She looked down, admiring the mermaid’s beautiful ocean blue eyes as they looked up at her adoringly. She saw the pink rubber of the dildo slide past her full lips and down her throat as she hilted herself. The mermaid hummed happily around the dildo.</p><p>Anika pulled her off the strap-on and tilted her head back by the hair. Drool dripped down from the corner of the mermaid’s open mouth. She panted as she looked up at Anika, breasts heaving. </p><p>“How did I do?” She asked. Anika looked down at her, feeling a flutter of warmth.</p><p>“You did wonderfully,”  Anika said. She stroked the mermaid’s cheek.</p><p>“That was fun!” The mermaid smiled at her. “We should do that again some time.” </p><p>They lay together in companionable silence for a while before Anika spoke.</p><p>“Why don’t we go for a swim? I want to try out the bracelet you gave me.” She slipped it onto her wrist and felt a rush of energy wash over her. Then came the peculiar sensation of her legs merging together to form a long coral red fishtail. “Amazing!” Anika flapped her tail around, splashing up water. </p><p>The mermaid giggled. “Let’s go! I have so much I want to show you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>